The present invention relates to an aquatic game that may be used by one or more players in a water environment such as a swimming pool.
Many adults and children enjoy playing a game while swimming in a water environment such as a swimming pool. There is a continuing need to develop games for use in a pool that are simply and safe.
The present invention is a game that may be used by a person in a swimming pool that is fun and easy to play. The game comprises a first target in the form of a hoop disposed at the bottom of the pool. The game further comprises a second target in the form of a tank floating on the surface of the water. The game further comprises a hand-held projectile member in the form of a fish designed for travel through the water. The goal of the game is to throw the projectile so that it passes through the hoop and travels upward into the tank where the projectile is retained.